


Stubbornness is a Durin trait

by Chaotic_heart



Series: Fili/Kili shorts [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili is dough in Kili's hands, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Incest, Kili is a really a bad ass, M/M, implied Durincest, implied dwarf-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_heart/pseuds/Chaotic_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has always taken care of Kili, no matter what the situation. He's the older brother and he likes to let Kili be... well, just Kili. But when Fili is the one needing the attention, he finds out just awful he is at being taken care of, and just how tough Kili can be without his bow or sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubbornness is a Durin trait

**Author's Note:**

> *Written for my hurt/comfort prompt table on LJ - prompt word SICK
> 
> **This is my first posting here and my first Hobbit fic, plus I haven't written any fanfic in a couple of years. I'm keeping my fingers crossed it won't suck. ;)

Kili was not acting like himself. He was voiceless and somber, and for the love of Aule, completely still. He sat silently across the room from Fili, his straight-backed position in the old armchair posture-perfect, feet flat on the floor, hands folded delicately in his lap. Fili was certain he hadn't moved from that particular position since Fili's off-the-cuff comment nearly an hour before.

_"If you don't behave, I'll have Mother tend to ya." Kili folded his arms over his chest in a less-than-intimidating impression of their Uncle Thorin._

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"Try me, Fi. I'll do anything I must to get you well again."_

_"I'm not asking to take up my sword for a little sparring practice. Just to breathe in a little healing sunshine with my beautiful brother." Fili's smile was as charming as he could muster given the level of his frustration._

_Kili snorted but maintained his determined stance. "Puffing me up won't get you anywhere. You're not nearly as charming as you believe."_

_"You usually find me quite charming and even brilliant, do you not?"_

_"I've not seen any brilliance radiating from you in over a week, and I'm certainly not blind to your charms. Why won't you just listen to me for a change?"_

_"That's not fair. I listen to you like no other. You, more than anyone else, know how devoted I am to no one but you."_

_"Then stop fighting me, lay your arse back in the bed and let me take care of you," Kili said, a rare angry tone to his voice._

_Fili expected him to stomp his foot as he'd done when he was young and frustrated, but Fili was just as frustrated, possibly more so. He let his smile fall into the grouchy frown he'd been struggling to contain._

_"If you're wishing to be my nurse-maiden, you're going about it all wrong, brother, and you're highly over-dressed for the role, as well."_

Fili had winced as the words sprayed defiantly from between chapped lips, instantly wanting to take them back. He'd known by Kili's wide-eyed, slack-jawed response that his hopes were highly unlikely. Calling his brother any sort of maiden was inexcusable given the number of times Fili had defended his brother from such accusations with regards to his looks and finer features.

Kili had pulled himself together quickly then simply tipped his head in Fili's direction, a scowl already taking over his beautiful face. After he set the items he was holding on the bedside table, he settled himself into the chair where he still sat glaring at Fili.

In his defense, Fili hadn't exactly been feeling in top spirits the moment he'd insulted his little brother, nor had he been feeling in top anything—physically, mentally or emotionally—since he'd been tied to his bed a week or so ago. Not tied literally, of course, though the image that sprung to mind did make his spirits—and other areas—a little more spry. He was certain none of those images and spryness would be put to use any time soon when his little brother was in such a tiff, but a dwarf could dream, couldn't he?

It mattered not whether he'd spoken out of haste or deserving frustration, He'd had no right to take his frustration out on Kili who had only been trying to help despite Fili's insufferable behavior. He rarely said a discerning word to Kili since his brother was nothing if not enthusiastic excitement, passion and love wrapped up in a beautiful package of hyper, smiling perfection. And even if Fili's description bordered on complete and utter bias, Kili was nothing but delightful and caring towards all whom knew him, even if it came out in an annoying, naive manner sometimes.

Tired of peering at Kili through the shadow of his lashes, Fili hauled himself up from his supine position and after some effort was able to rest back against the headboard of the big—non-rope-bearing—bed. He struggled not to moan at the sudden blurriness that clouded his vision and the stab of pain that spiked through his groin. He was certain he'd succeeded until he his eyes roamed to Kili again.

His brother appeared even more out of sorts from Fili's new angle, and had that really been a vindictive flash of smugness that crossed his face before he smoothed over his smirk again? Fili seriously contemplated slouching back down and closing his eyes in a fake slumber so Kili would leave the room. He, of course, knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon either.

"Kili," he said, surprised at just how softly he could regulate his usually boisterous voice. He flicked a beaded braid where it had fallen over his face then forced a sweet smile. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Don't care," Kili replied. His dark eyes still bore holes in Fili's skull, so heated and indignant they were almost black. "If you'd prefer to be left alone to your own care, then just say so. I'll sit here and watch the show though, if you don't mind."

" _Watch the show_?" Fili knew the question was a bad one but he said it anyway. It was far better than the uncomfortable silence and stillness he was getting from his normally active and vocal brother. But perhaps having his say would see some of the mirth returned to Kili's earnest gaze.

"Before I left the room for nary a moment, you said you had to relieve yourself, yes?" Fili nodded, holding Kili's determined gaze with his own. "I told ya I'd be right back and to stay put, yes?"

Managing another nod, Fili suddenly became aware of just where Kili's interrogation was headed. "But—?"

Kili's eyes went ridiculously wide and he pursed his lips. Fili snapped his mouth shut.

"So when I arrived back in the room, what were ya doing?"

Fili groaned and pulled the blankets tighter to his body, one hand fisting in the fur of the top layer while the other worried one of the beads in his mustache. His eyes searched the room for some magical secret passage he'd forgotten about in his medicinal delirium, but he found nothing to save himself or his wavering dignity. He might as well get on with the torture.

_"Iwasonthefloor."_

Kili's dramatic straining of his neck and cupping of his ear was not amusing. "I'm sorry? Could you speak up? I've been relegated to nurse-maid… sorry, nurse-maiden status, and it's difficult to hear ya from my new role in your life."

"Kiliiii…" Fili waved goodbye to the last scraps of his self-respect and pride with the whining of one simple word, a very important word but simple nonetheless. "Fine then. I was sprawled on the floor like a pony been let into the ale. _Your words._ "

Kili's stoic façade might have seen fit to crack just the tiniest bit but it was quickly reset. "And they seem to fit the situation perfectly, if I do say so myself. So tell me, _brother_ , why were you lying like a drunk-off-your-ass pony on the floor?"

Fili felt like he was talking to his mother or, even worse, Uncle Thorin during one of his _majestic_ lectures, especially by the tone and slow, methodical pacing of Kili's words. That and being made to stay in bed with an unusual version of Kili taking care of him just made Fili more irritable and antsy.

His reply was huffed out with a sprinkling of snark and a healthy dose of frustration. "Because I was dizzy!"

Ignoring Fili's attitude, Kili changed his position slightly, one hand moving to smooth stray strands of unkempt, dark hair from his face. "And you were dizzy because…"

"Kili! Can we not just go back to the time when you still loved and adored me?"

Kili snorted. "Brilliant attempt, brother."

Mahal! When had Kili become so immune to Fili's charms? His face displayed none of the wilting love Fili had hoped to find there. Usually he was soft dough in Fili's hands or, more than likely, Fili was the doughy one, but right then he needed Kili to be the pliant and normal again.

Fili narrowed his eyes then opened his mouth to reply in his usual witty manner. But after more than a moment's hesitation, wherein Kili continued his steady patience, he couldn't think of anything at all to say.

Of course, Kili eventually filled in the silence. "I'm waiting for you to try again. I'm nice that way, you know... giving second chances and all, though this past week you've used those up ten times over at least."

Fili fidgeted with the blankets, forcefully sighing then letting a moan slip out. "I'm supposed to stay in bed."

"Good start," Kili said, tapping his long, slim fingers on his thigh. There could have been a hint of a smile in his dark eyes but Fili was certainly not getting his hopes up.

"I was told to stay in bed until the fever had passed so my body had time to heal."

Fili cocked his head, giving Kili another shot at appreciating the love and adoration he was determinedly trying to portray in his eyes and sweet-forced smile. His brother appeared to be made of stone, much like the legendary stone giants that had almost shattered them both. Fili did not like the rock-encased version of his brother one bit.

"And are you just staying in bed for shits and giggles or is there a reason for you to be lying there?"

Another pause but Fili gave in with a sigh. "I had an infection."

"But an _infection_ is easily remedied with a healer's herbs. Are you just lazy then?"

Fili's patience ran out, something highly more likely to happen to Kili but seemingly warranted given the situation… at least, he thought it was.

"What do ya want, Kili? Want me to say I was a stupid arse for not telling anyone my balls and junk were burning every time I relieved myself? Tell the whole of Middle Earth that I could barely sit on my pony since every bump or rock in the road made me want to dive off and curl up in a ball in the grass?"

Fili closed his eyes while he continued his distasteful reckoning, the dizziness and pain in his lower half returning with the force of his words and the angry clenching of his body.

"Shall I apologize for not telling you specifically that the reason I wouldn't let you touch me was because even a fingertip on my skin made my whole body burn and not in the good, normal way? I'm sorry. There. I said it. What else do you want? My first born… because that seems pretty bloody unlikely considering—"

His rant was cut off with the tender but firm press of familiar lips to his and he quickly wrapped a hand around Kili's head to hold him in place. It wasn't long before he had to breathe, and he abhorred his unusual lack of stamina in the kissing department. Kili let his forehead rest against Fili's though, the contact not quite the same but perhaps more important and almost more intimate.

"You're a stubborn arse, brother," Kili whispered. His voice was back to Kili-sweet instead of Thorin-scary. "If you'd only told me… or anyone, then you'd already be up and around and I wouldn't have to be your nurse-maiden."

"I love you as my nurse-maiden, Kili, but I would prefer you to be wearing less while you're looking after me."

Kili bumped their noses together then pulled back to gaze into Fili's eyes. "If you keep calling me that, you'll not be seeing me without clothes any time soon."

"But you called yourself…"

"Are your ready for your medicine now or shall I move back to my chair in the corner?"

"You win, just as you always do. But may you allow a losing dwarf one question?" He paused to control the smirk on his face while Kili narrowed his eyes but nodded. "What have you done with my lovely, sweet Kili?"

With a familiar squeak Kili moved away, grabbing a mug and small packet of herbs from the bedside table then settling himself more comfortably on the edge of the bed. "I'm still the same Kili who would do anything and everything to prevent his big brother from being hurt or in pain. But I suppose I could ask you the same. What's happened to my patient, lovely brother who never has an unkind word to say to or about me? Why won't you let me take care of you, like you always have me?"

Fili downed the juice and dried bits of grass and dirt in one shot. It didn't remove the bitter taste from his mouth but he'd learned that fast was far better than slow when it came to the healing concoction. "For that very reason, I suppose. I'm the one who protects and takes care of you. Always have, always will, and stepping onto the other side doesn't suit me well."

"It suits you just fine and it's not about that. You walked around with a raging infection for two weeks without telling anyone. I don't know whether to coddle you or beat you 'til you're bruised and bloody. The healer said he'd never seen such a mess and then they had to do surgery and there could have been complications and you could have—"

It was Fili's turn to quiet his brother's words. The slanting of his lips over Kili's was chaste, and hopefully, reassuring. He cupped the strong jawline between his hands, twisting his fingers in Kili's tangled tresses while he peppered tiny kisses on his mouth. "You fret far too much. I'm supposed to worry about you, remember."

Kili pulled back to gaze seriously into Fili's eyes. "That's never been fair though, has it? Promise me, Fili. Promise me that after all we've gone through together, all the bloodshed and battle, that you won't let your pride and stubbornness see us parted for a reason such as a blockage in your flow."

Fili slid his arms around Kili's shoulders, pulling him close until he lay half on top of him. He embraced him tightly, rubbing his hands up and down the slender muscles of Kili's back and silently thanking Mahal for the matching beats of their hearts. "I promise," he whispered.

"And you'll let me care for you as you do for me?"

"I'll try, but old habits die hard. I don't wish to tamp your exuberant spirit with worries and doubts."

Kili rolled his eyes and Fili had to force himself not to smirk. "You must be delusional. I have as many fears as you, I'm just better able to look on the brighter side than you."

Fili agreed wholeheartedly and appreciated Kili all the more for his reckless abandonment and hopeful lusting of life. "Then you keep doing that and I'll keep making sure you're safe as you do."

"Impossibly stubborn," Kili hissed, hot breath against Fili's hair sending chill bumps over his skin.

"I believe it's a _Durin_ trait."

Kili chuckled, and it was the most glorious sound Fili had heard in a while. He hadn't liked seeing Kili so restrained and joyless, the reckless ambition of his spirit calmed and held back. Even during the toughest obstacles they'd faced together and with Thorin, Kili had always maintained a smile in the quieter moments, a promising light in the often-stormy darkness. But the smiles and bright laughter had gone missing as soon as the healer had whisked Fili away for surgery. He was heavily relieved they were returning.

"How are you feeling after your trip to the floor?" Kili just barely contained the giggle after his question and Fili's heart fluttered against his ribs.

"A little sore but it's my chest that's began to pain me."

Kili pulled back suddenly, his brown eyes wide with concern. "Your chest? But why would your… we should get the healer immediately. It could be the result of the sleeping medication during the—"

Fili tugged Kili back into his arms, shushing the worried words before completion. He kissed the side of Kili's head and whispered close to his ear, "I've pain in my heart because of all the love I have for you, my dear Kili. Now how can I get you to take off all those hindering clothes and crawl in beside me so I can show you what I truly feel for you."

Kili growled then squirmed to free himself before flicking Fili's hands away. He shook his head slightly, a soft smile forming on his lips while his usual spark of light returned to his eyes. "You must be feeling better if you're thinking about more than just being miserable, but there'll be no strenuous exercise until you're fully healed." Regardless of his words, Kili slipped between the covers, pressing against Fili and stroking a sweaty braid from his cheek.

Fili had not admitted defeat… yet. "But I have a burning that is surely not related to the infection and it can't be remedied with juice and grass."

"Perhaps I _should_ fetch the healer then. Can't have you going up in flames in the middle of the bed."

"Kiliii..."

"You're cute when you sulk… but to your detriment, not cute enough to change my mind." His grin started at the sparkle of his eyes then stretched his pretty mouth wide. It was the sort of smile that would have brought Fili to his knees had he been standing up. "You have two choices, brother. One, you can snuggle up to me until you're well enough for me to _fairly and extensively_ take advantage of you… mark you... pleasure you until you beg me to stop…"

A moan vibrated in Fili's throat, shivering down his spine and back up again. A few weeks without Kili was like months without Fili's sword, his favorite boots and a pint of ale. "I don't even want to hear option number two unless it involves nakedness and tongues."

Kili's eyes twinkled demonically and he wrinkled his nose. "You know the healer's not half bad, Fili. Experienced, too. If you really can't wait I'm sure he knows just how to incorporate nakedness and tongues."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?"

Kili leaned in for a kiss but his tongue stayed tightly locked behind his closed lips, despite the determinedness of Fili's own. "I love you, and naked sounds delightful once you're completely better. But I do have a different idea. Would you like to hear it?"

Fili nodded, one hand sliding up to tangle in Kili's unkempt locks. "I'd be overjoyed to hear your brilliant wisdom, my love."

"Cheeky," Kili said as he pinched then brushed his fingers over Fili's actual cheek. "I was thinking that you could tell me how much you adore me, appreciate me, love me, then we'll both take a fully-clothed nap and hope tomorrow will bring less sickness, less whining and less clothing."

Fili groaned again. "Kili--"

"Say it or I'll have the healer here in an instant. He's been a widower for some time now so the two of you could surely find--"

" _Do not_ finish that thought! You're not nearly as naïve and nice as everyone thinks you are... but I love you."

"I know you do. Now hush and close your eyes. Tomorrow will be quick on the horizon and I believe I saw a brand new bundle of rope being delivered just this day."

Fili eventually fell asleep, his head resting on Kili's warm chest, Kili's arms holding him close as his heart beat a soothing rhythm in Fili's ear. He drifted off with a slight smirk on his lips and dreams of rope entertaining him the whole night long.

Fin


End file.
